Party Night!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Some kid from my story Blonde hair and Blue Eyes decide to throw a party. They start with karaoke, and some Gods/Goddesses pop in. What will happen... IDC about flames! Percabeth, Jasper, NO THALICO! DISCONTINUED FOR SUCKINESS AND MAY BE REWRITTEN.
1. The Rules

**You asked for it and-wait I'm getting something over my earpiece-You didn't ask for it, only two people responded to my poll (From a while ago) :( :( :( :( :( (Thanks to those who did, BTW) Anyway, I got bored, so, this is Party Night to go with my PJO story! There are some spoilers for the parts of my story that have already been published. First a little Karaoke...**

****************************************************************************************************** Characters:**

**P**ercy, **A**nnabeth, **A**nnie, **N**ico, **C**ee, **J**acob, **J**ason, **P**iper, **B**ob, **J**uly, and some **G**ods and **G**oddesses.

Nico: When did Percy comeback?

Annie(Me): IDK, he's only here for this story.

Percy: What! You said I would stay back!

Annie: Did I? Well, that's the only way you would come, and Annabeth would only come if you did, so...

Percy: I should sooo kill you.

Annie: I'm the authoress, I control the whole story, so you probably don't want to get on my bad side, Seaweed brain.

Percy: ...

Annie: That's what I thought. Now on we go!

_(This story is in third person so there is no specific POV)_

"All right is everyone here?" asked Cee, a 14 year old daughter of Athena with light brown hair, platinum blonde streaks, and Athena's classic grey eyes. They were at camp-half blood in the Zeus cabin, which they could use because July and Jason were there.

"Yup." Replied Nico,a son of Hades with black hair and olive skin. He only came because Annie was there. "Also...um...When did Percy come back?"

"He's only here for a little bit, so he's not here completely." Replied Annie, an Aphrodite camper with straight gold-blonde hair, and blue grey eyes.

"Okaaaaaay, now, what should we sing?" asked Annabeth, a daughter of Athena with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"First, the rules. This is a _contest, _girls on one team boys on the other. Besides anything else we decide on, each team is required to do a song with everyone from that team in it. You can use as many costumes, props, and lights as you want." Explained Annie.

"Why do you, the youngest person here, get to decide the rules?" Complained Percy.

"If you knew how old I really am, you'd pass out. Let's just leave it at that." Replied Annie.

"Well, definitely solos," started Jacob Scotts, a son of Apollo with red-gold hair and blue-green eyes.

"OOOH! Boy/girl songs!" screamed Aphrodite, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelped Annie, who had never met her mom in person before. "Mom?"

"In the flesh! Sorta. I heard about your little party and decided to drop in."

"Okay, so solos, boy-girl songs, what else?" continued Annabeth

"Disney songs!" exclaimed Annie. "What, I'm going through a Disney phase right now, deal with it." She declared when everyone looked at her.

"We should also do group songs, duh!" cried July "That way we can all be together without killing each other." She glared around the room. Then, with a clap of thunder Apollo, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena appeared.

"Yay! You made it!" shrieked Aphrodite.

"You invited the big three plus Athena and Apollo to our party?" yelled Percy.

"Well, duh! Your parents wanted to see you, and I wanted to see how well you could sing." Aphrodite said, like it was perfectly obvious.

"Where's my mom?" asked Bob

"She couldn't make it." Replied Aphrodite. Bob went off to pout in a corner.

"Okay. Anyway, we're singing solos, Disney songs, group songs, and boy/girl songs. Any complaints, questions, comments?" Cee asked.

"Um, shouldn't we limit the group songs?" asked Bob " A group song for each person would be twelve group songs, and that's a lot."

"Fine. Two group songs." Decided Annabeth "Happy?"

"Very."

"Wait a minute. The other gods and I have been talking and we wanna participate," started Apllo "but since you probably don't want to hear _some_ of us sing, we'll judge. The first place prize will be...um..."

"A spa day with me!" declared Aphrodite.

"Second place will be Archery lessons from me," Decided Apollo. "and third place will be 1000 gold drachmas. Clear?" Apollo finished.

"The first two people to finish deciding their songs will also choose the group songs." Decided Annabeth.

"Wait!" cried Aphrodite "I haven't announced who will sing with who, for the boy-girl song. The duets are:

Annabeth and Percy (They looked relieved)

Cee and Jacob (They looked relieved)

Jason and Piper (They looked happy)

July and Nico (Nico was shocked and July had an evil smile)

Bob and Annie (Annie looked embarrassed and Bob looked pleased)

Any questions?" Aphrodite finished. "Good because it's time to start thinking...Now!"

Annie pulled Bob aside while the other groups went away with their partners to talk. "Done!" shrieked Annie after five minutes. "For my Solo I'll do _Maybe_ from_ Little Orphan Annie, _for my Disney song I'll do _Candle on the Water_ from_ Pete's Dragon_ for our duet, Bob and I are doing _Normandy _from_ Once upon a Mattress, _and for a group song I choose _Everybody wants to be a cat_ from _The Aristocats_" she told the Judges.

"As for me" Began Bob "For my solo, I'll do _Gotta find you _by _The Jonas Brothers_, for my Disney I'll do _Never had a friend like me_ from Aladdin, Annie told you my boy girl song, and I don't have a group song."

Then Nico declared "I'm doing _Burnin' up_, _Hakuna Matata, _and July and I are doing a Parody of _Don't go breaking my heart._ I don't have a group song."

"I'm finished" called July "I'm doing _Love Song_, _Just around the river bend_, and Nico told you our duet."

Then Cee cried "I'm Done! I choose _If I die young_, _Colors of the wind_, and we're doing _Don't stop Believing_. No group song for us."

Then Jake finished "I choose _Dude look's like a Lady_. _Her voice_, from _The little mermaid Broadway,_ and Cee told you our duet." He sat down

Finally Piper finished "I'm doing _That Girl (Drama Queen),_ _Kiss the girl_, by _Ashley Tisdale_, Jason and I are doing _Don't go breaking my heart_, and my group song is _we're all in this together." _Annie looked irritated at the thought of _high school musical_, but didn't complain.

"Well," began Jason "I'm doing _Lovebug,_ _You've got a friend in me_, Piper told you our duet and group song." He sat back down

"I have my songs," Yelled Percy. "First, _I'm a believer, I can go the distance,_ and _If I didn't have you _(_Emily Osment Version_).

"My turn," started Annabeth "I'm doing _The Gift,_ by _Aselin debison, Second star to the right, If I didn't have you,_ and we're out of group songs." The Judges wrote down all the information.

"Now we'll decide who goes five while we talk." Announced Zeus. After five minutes of talking, they were ready. "Okay, the person going first is-"

**Nico: What! A cliff hanger! And why do I have to go with July?**

**Me(Annie): Because I don't want to sing with you.**

**Nico: Why?**

**Me: You'll see *Mysterious smile* You know this is a **_**Party**_** night not just Karaoke?**

**Nico: Oh...I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: you should! **

**Anyway, good story? Should I change any of the songs? Are the songs in Character? (If you would like me to choose a different song for a character you submitted I will, as long as it is a **_**clean**_** song.) Send in Ideas for other games they should play! It is a party after all! TTFN!**


	2. Cee dies young, to Annie says Maybe

**Me(Annie): I guess I have to say this. I, sadly, do not own PJO.**

**Percy: Thank the Gods**

**Me: What was that seaweed brain?**

**Percy: Nothing.**

**July: Anyone have any caf-pow?**

**Me: July, remember what happened last time you had caf-pow at a party...**

**July: It was awesome!**

**Me: You're right *Hands July caf-pow***

**July: Sweet *Starts slurping caf-pow***

**Me: Now as I was saying, I do own July, Annie, and Bob. Now to continue...**

***********************************************0*****************************************************

"Okay, the person going first is Cee Giagini! Costumes and props are allowed and will probably give you more points."

"Yes! I've always wanted to see how she can sing!" cried Annie. "What, I wanna know how good she is!" she said in response the weird looks.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble Annie, but the Drew tricked you. She meant they could make you over whenever they want, not just one makeover. They're in the closet, for some strange reason. We'll have T.V.'s set up so you can see what's going on" Piper admitted, with an apologetic look.

"Fine." Annie grumbled as Drew came and led her to the closet. _Phase one of plan Annie is in session._ Thought Drew. "Here's Cee!" Announced Zeus. Cee came on stage with an acoustic guitar and a stool and wearing a dress like the singer wore in the music video (I don't know her name sorry). There was a single spotlight on her. She sat on the stool and began to sing:

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Oh oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

There was much cheering and applause as Cee stepped off the stage.

"This song always get's to me." Sobbed Hades, silently.

"Thank you Cee. Next up Nico Di'Angelo!" Zeus announced.

More cheers as Nico ran on stage, wearing black jeans, a red teeshirt, and a black jacket. Before he started Percy and Jacob ran onstage. They were on plan Annie and had agreed to help. "This song is dedicated to Annie!" The hollered then ran off. It's a good thing that was when the girls in the closet were still trying to get Annie to sit down, or she would've blushed redder than a strawberry. Finally, Nico began:

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You got me, on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby you turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

I fell (I fell)

So fast (so fast)

Can't hold myself down (down)

High heels (high heels)

Red dress (red dress)

All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby you turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

You're staring me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby you turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby you turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

[Big Rob rap:]

Burning up in this place tonight

Brothers singin' live

And we're feeling right

Get up and dance

Don't try to fight it

Big rob for real

And that's no lie

Stop drop and roll

And touch the floor

Keeps on burning up more and more

I got JB with me

Laying it down

Come on boys lets bring the chorus around

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby you turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

Burning up, burning up

For you baby

Applause.

Then Percy whispered to Jacob "Wasn't high heels and a red dress what Annie was wearing when he walked in on her?" (**A/N I didn't plan that)**

"I think so."

"Now for Bob! Bob. Bob! BOB! Where are you Bob?" No answer.

"OOOOH!" July, finally taking her mouth off the straw of her tenth caf-pow. She'd had so much of that red caffeine she was shaking. "Bob had to go to the bathroom. He'll be back in a few minutes" She grabbed another caf-pow and began drinking. "Can I go run around outside? Thank you!" July rushed out of the room.

"In that case, Piper, you're up!" Announced Aphrodite.

"Okay." (look up the end of confessions of a teenage drama Queen to see what she was wearing, just without all the fringe). "Mom! Why'd you change my clothes?" She whined.

"Just get up there!'

"Fine" As Piper started to sing, the stage lit up:

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believe that she was gonna live her dreams.. _

_That what when down was gonna come around for all the_

_Doubters non believers the cynical that once were dreamers... _

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize... _

Those rainbow lights that spin all over the stage came up.

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen _

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny...now she's a somebody. _

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself. _

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me. _

Lights went back to normal.

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use. _

_She's gonna get there any way she can. _

_Now she knows what she wants no one is gonna stop her nothings ever gonna hold her down. _

_For all the doubters non believers the cynical that once were dreamers.. _

_One of these days you'll know that you were Wrong..(who would know) _

Rainbow spinny lights.

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny...now she's a somebody. _

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself. _

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you wont believe that girl was me. _

Solid colored lights that change color every second.

_Life is a work of art you gotta paint it colorful, _

_Can make it anything u want don't have to stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do, _

_You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself._

_Doubters, non-believers...once were dreamers. _

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes...and you'll realize_

Rainbow spinning lights.

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny.. now she's a somebody. _

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself. _

_Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you wont believe that girl was me._

The lights turned off. A lot of applause after that. Especially from Jason

"Now Annie's turn. Annie? Annie!"

"I'm coming!" Then Annie came out of the closet. There's a link at the bottom of the page to a video that'll have Annie's costume in. Just Annie has blonde hair and blue eyes. Annie also had one of the mic's that go on your face, so she didn't have to stand by the mic. Instead she knelt on the floor looking off into the distance, with a single spotlight on her the entire time.

Maybe far away

or maybe real nearby

he may be pouring her coffee

she may be straightening his tie

Maybe in a house

all hidden by a hill

she's sitting playing piano

he's sitting paying a bill

betcha' they're young

betcha' they're smart

bet they collect things like

ashtrays and art

betcha' they're good

why shouldn't they be?

their one mistake

was giving up me!

so maybe now its time,

and maybe when I wake,

they'll be there calling me baby, maybe...

(Instrumental)

Betcha' he reads

Betcha't she sews

Maybe she's made me

a closet of clothes

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line

don't really care

as long as they're mine!

So maybe now these prayers

the last one of its kind.

won't you please come get your baby, maybe...

There were a few tears from...wait a minute...the gods at the end of the song. Everyone else was just quiet.

"I always tear up during that song!" Aphrodite sobbed, blowing her nose on an embroidered handkerchief.

"That song kinda explains you Annie." Realized Nico. "You know, a girl with no parents wishing they'd come back for her, perfect choice."

"Thanks." Annie was about to walk off stage when suddenly-

************************************************0**************************************************

**Everybody: What, What!**

**Annie(Me): Wait and see**

**Everybody: Awwwww**

**Annie: But the more you review, the sooner I'll update, so, what do we want?**

**Everybody: Review Peoples!**

**Annie: Good. Here's links to videos of each of the songs! Bye for now!**

**YouTube - Annie - Maybe**** (Sorry the sound is off in the vid. I didn't make it. Not the original Annie movie either!)**

**YouTube - Lindsay Lohan - That Girl**** (Lindsay Lohan may be a bad person, but she sings this song pretty well)**

**YouTube - The Band Perry - If I Die Young**

**YouTube - Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up**

**Weird fact: According to Pages typing on Mac, Ain't isn't a word!**


	3. Bob's gotta find you to July's Love Song

**Annabeth: When's it my turn?**

**Me(Annie): Soon young one.**

**Annabeth: Have you been watching starwars? And who are you calling young one?**

**Me: Yes and you. If you'd read my story Blonde hair and blue eyes you'll understand...as soon as I update...**

**Percy: You do sometimes forget...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Percy: Nothing**

**Me: That's what I thought, Kelp Head.**

**Percy: Why Kelp Head?**

**Me: Because Seaweed brain is Annabeth's thing. Now since this is taking to long, On we go! Oh! Also, I (Sadly) don't own PJO, but I do own July, Annie, Bob and a vicious guard hellhound ...**

************************************************************0******************************************

Annie was just about to walk off stage, when suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning that took out one of the walls.

"There was a Drakon and a Minotaur and-"

"July, how many caf-pows have you had?"

"Um...ten...or was it eleven?"

"July, you were hallucinating! There are no monsters in camp. Here's another caf-pow!"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Asked Boob, who had returned from the bathroom.

"No, but she hasn't beat her record yet! You should've seen her that night..."

"What-"

"Don't ask."

Then Zeus spoke up. "Okay, since he's back, Bob, it's your turn!"

"Okay." He jogged onstage, wearing a navy blue T-shirt, and black pants, and carrying an acoustic guitar. "This song is dedicated to Annie." As you can see, he's not scared of expressing his feelings. Annie blushed and shyly looked away.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah

Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you It'll be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I want to be

Oh next to you... and you next to me

Oh I need to find you...yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you (yeah)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

Applause. Cheering. Et cetera.

"Now...Percy!" Seaweed brain-I mean Percy, was wearing sea green T-shirt, a jean Jacket, and dark blue jeans. He started:

"I thought love was

Only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else

But not for me

Love was out to get to me

That's the way it seems

Disappointment haunted

All my dreams

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

I thought love was

More or less a given thing

The more I gave the less

I got, oh yeah

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

Then I

Saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

Now I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a believer

Then I saw her face

I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm a believer

Shocked silence. Percy walked off stage.

"What? Am I really that bad?" Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"No Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh."

"Now for...Annabeth Chase!" She was wearing a solid gray T-shirt that matched her eyes, and pair of blue jeans. She stood at the mic and tapped her foot to keep time.

"A poor orphan girl named Maria

Was walking the market one day

She stopped for to rest by the road side

Where a bird with a broken wing laid

A few moments passed till she saw it

For it's feathers were covered with sand

And soon clean and rapped it was traveling

In the warmth of Maria's small hand

She happily gave her last peso

Of a cage made of freshes and twine

She fed it loose corn from the market

Watched it grow stronger with time

Now the gift giving service was coming

And the church arm with tinsel and light

An' all of the town folk brought presents

To lay by the manger that night

There were diamonds, incense and perfumes

And packages fit for a king

But for one raged bird in his small cage

Maria had nothing to bring

She waited till just before midnight

So no one would see her go in

And crying she knelt be the manger

For her gift was unworthy of him

Then a voice spoke to her through the darkness

Maria what brings you to me

If the bird in the cage is your offering

Open the door let me see

So she trembled she did as he asked her

An' out of the cage the bird flew

Soaring up into the rafters

On a wing that would feel good just new

An' just as the midnight bells rang out

And the little bird started to sing

A song that no words could recapture

For its beauty was Fit for a king

Now Maria felt blessed just to listen

To the cascade a note sweet and long

As her offering was lifted to heaven

By the very first nightingales song"

A huge round of applause.

"I didn't know you could sing either Wise Girl." Annabeth punched him the arm again.

"What, just because I'm a daughter of Athena I can't sing?"

"No, I just-"

"I'm teasing you seaweed brain."

"Anyway...Jacob Scotts, you're up!" He was just wearing black.

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

Cruise into a bar on the shore

Her picture graced the grime on the door

She's a long lost love at first bite

Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right

That's right

That, that

That, that

Backstage we're havin' the time

of our live until somebody say

Forgive me if I seem out of line

Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

Never judge a book by it's cover

or who you gonna love by your lover

Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise

She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise.

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)

Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)

Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)

Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)

Oo, what a funky lady

Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.

Oo he was a lady!

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

More applause.

"Now for...Jason Grace!" Jason was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans.

Called you for the first time yesterday

Finally found the missing part of me

Felt so close but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind

[I can't get you out of my mind]

I think about your eyes all the time

You're beautiful but you don't even try

(You don't even, don't even try)

Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday

Everything I wished that it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless

Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

(Guitar solo)

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

[Ohhh]

Love Bug again

[Woo!]"

"Another wonderful song!" Shrieked Aphrodite.

More applause. Except from Annie.

"What's with all the Jonas brothers? I'm going to die from boredom!" She moaned, but no one heard her above the applause.

"Now for the last Solo of the night...July!" July jogged onstage, wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, and black hight heels. She sat down at the random white piano that had appeared out of nowhere and started playing it, and singing.

"Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words,

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today"

More applause.

"That's the last of the solo's!" Announced Zeus. "Now for...Disney songs!"

*****************************************************************************************************l**

**Percy: I saw that!**

**Annie(Me): Saw what?**

**Percy: You called me Seaweed Brain back there!**

**Annie: Oops, sorry. *doesn't look sorry***

**Drew: How can you hate the Jonas Brothers? Their totally hot! Like Justin Beiber!**

**Annie: Uh, no their not, and Justin Beiber is sooooo not hot!**

**Drew: How can you say that? *Goes off into corner to pout***

**Nico: When we gonna leave karaoke and move on to another game?**

**Annie: In a few chapters. The sooner I update the sooner that will be. Now what makes me update more often?**

**Everybody: Review Peoples! **

**Annie: Also, tell me what they should do after Karaoke, besides Truth or Dare!**

**YouTube - Camp Rock "Gotta Find You" *with lyrics***

**YouTube - Smash Mouth - I'm A Believer**

**YouTube - The Gift by Aselin Debison**

**YouTube - Aerosmith - Dude (Looks Like A Lady)**

**YouTube - Jonas Brothers - Lovebug - Official Music Video (HQ)**

**YouTube - Sara Bareilles - Love Song**


	4. Annabeth's second star to the right

**Percy: Ummm, Miss Authoress Annie person?**

**Me(Annie): Si Kelphead?**

**Percy: Why Disney?**

**Me: Beacause I'm in love with classic Disney songs, and Broadway songs, so deal with it!**

**Percy: Okay...Why does July like caf-pow so much?**

**July: Because I love the show NCIS and Abby is my role model! She loves Caf-Pow too! Go Abby!**

**Drew: I still can't believe you hate the Jo Bros aaaannnnnnddd Justin Beiber!**

**Me: He sings like a girl! But I don't feel like having this conversation now, so, continue...**

***********************************************************0*******************************************

_Please let me be first! Please let me be first! _Thought Annie _I can't go through another makeover! Please let me be first!_

"First for the Disney songs is... Annabeth!" Annie smacked her forehead as she was dragged back into the closet. Meanwhile, Annabeth, wearing a floor length pale grey dress that matched her eyes, stood up to the mic and sang:

"The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right" The music ended, and everyone clapped, even Poseidon.

"Now for...Jason!" A round of applause. He was wearing the same purple shirt and jeans as before, strumming an acoustic guitar.

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

Just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and we see it through

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you

And as the years go by

Boys, our friendship will never die

You're gonna see

It's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Teary-eyed applause.

"N-n-now for Nico Di'Angelo. Oooh, that song always gets me!" sobbed Zeus, who sat down to be comforted by Athena. Nico walked onstage in a white tee-shirt and loose jeans He began:

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

[spoken] Hakuna Matata?

[spoken] Yeah. It's our motto!

[spoken] What's a motto?

[spoken] Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?

[spoken] Those two words will solve all your problems.

[spoken] That's right. Take Pumbaa here

[sung] Why...when he was a young warthog

When I was a young warthog

[spoken] Very nice

[spoken] Thanks.

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the Savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And, oh, the shame

Oh, the shame!

Thought of changin' my name

What's in a name?

**At this point everyone, even Annie in the closet, started cracking up.**

And I got downhearted

How did ya feel?

Ev'rytime that I...

[spoken] Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

[spoken] Oh, sorry.

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata! [repeat]

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

Loud applause and laughter after this. Except from Hades.

"Why would my son choose such a stupid song?" Mumbled Hades.

"Lighten up, he's only twelve!" Replied Apollo.

"Ha ha ha! Now for July!" Announced Zeus. July set down her fifteenth caf-pow and ran onstage. She was bouncing up and down and her teeth were red, from all that soda. She was dressed like Pocahontas, accept her skin was slightly lighter and she had golden blonde hair. So she began:

"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice.

The water's always changing, always flowing

But people I guess can't live like that

They all must pay a price

To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing

What's around the river bend

Waiting just around the river bend

I look once more just around the river bend

Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free

Don't know what for

What I dream the day might send just around the river bend

For me, coming for me

I feel it there beyond those trees

Or right behind these waterfalls

Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?

For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls

And never dreams that something might be coming

Just around the river bend

Just around the river bend

I look once more just around the river bend

Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea

Don't know what for

Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend

Just around the river bend

Should I choose the smoothest course steady as the beating drum?

Should I marry Kocoum?

Is all my dreaming at an end?

Or do you still wait for me, dream-giver, just around the river bend?"

Clapping. Cheering. Et cetera. "That's my Girl!" Shouted Hades. "Better than Hakuna Matata anyway." He mumbled to himself.

"Now...Percy." Percy was wearing loose Jeans and a sea green Tee-shirt. There was a single spotlight on him the whole time.

"I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome

Would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though the road may wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait

It may take a lifetime

But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

No I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star

I can go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far

I can go the distance

TillI find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world

I will face its harms

TillI find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms..."

Silence. "Wow. Percy, that song explains you. Before camp, you'd been searching for a place where you'd belong. Great choice." Claimed Annabeth.

"Yes. Now for...Annie! Annie! ANNIE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh." Annie came out of the closet. The girls had let her hair down into loose curls down to right below her neck. She was wearing a pale pink floor length skirt, with a pale pink shirt embroidered with flowers. She stood in the middle of the stage with a single dim spotlight on her.

"I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn

I'll be your candle on the water

'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on you'll make it

Here's my hand so take it

Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go..."

She ended staring into the distance and didn't seem to hear the applause. A tear glistened on her cheek. She came out her trance and quickly sat down.

"Ahem. Now for...Bob!" He was in a white tux with gold trim, with a white top hat with a gold ribbon.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do

Is rub like so-and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

There had been fancy lights along with this song, so he earned a lot of applause.

"Now for...Piper!" The black dress Ashley wears in the music video is what Piper was wearing.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she wont say a word

Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

(Oh, ohnoo..)

(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

My oh myyyyy

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss that girl!

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

(Sorry I couldn't come up with lighting for this one. Use your imagination!)

"I love that song!" screamed Aphrodite. There was a lot of applause after the song, and as Piper came off stage, she tripped and fell into Jason's arms. _Mom!_ She thought!

"Now for...Jacob!" He was wearing a white tee-shirt under a black jacket and black jeans. The whole stage was lit up (**A/N This is the Drew Seeley version**):

"Somewhere theres a girl

Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water

Somewhere theres a girl

Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea

Somewhere theres a girl

Who's like a swell of endless music

Somewhere she is singing

And her song is meant for me

Disco ball lights

And her voice

Its sweet as angels sighing

And her voice

Its warm as summer sky

And that sound

It haunts my dreams

And spins me round

Until it seems

Im flying...

Her voice

Normal lights

I can sense her laughter

In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline

I can see her smiling

In the moonlight as it settles on the sand

I can feel her waiting

Just beyond the pale horizon

Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand

Disco ball

And her voice

Its there as dusk is falling

And her voice

Its there as dawn steals by

Pure and bright, its always near

All day, all night

And still I hear it calling...

Her voice

Strange as a dream...

Real as the sea...

If you can hear me now

Come set me free...

Come set me free!

And her voice

Its sweet as angels sighing

And her voice

Its warm as summer sky

And that sound

It haunts my dreams

And spins me round

Until it seems

Im flying...

I'm flying!

Normal

Strange as a dream...

Real as the sea...

Her voice

Is calling to me..."

Applause, Applause.

"Now for the last of the Disney Songs...Cee!" She had on a Pocahontas costume.

You think I'm an ignorant savage

You've been so many places, I guess it must be so

Still I cannot see if the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people all who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Yeah

Come, run the hidden pine trails of the forest

And come, taste the sun, sweet berries of the earth

Come, roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth, no

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

All you'll own is earth until

You can paint with all the colors

All the colors of the wind, oh yeah

(I couldn't find lights for this, Sorry, use your imagination!)

"That's the end of the Disney Songs! Now the Boy/Girl songs!" Shrieked Aphrodite. "Now take a break to get costumes! It's required for this one!" Everyone went off grumbling. The girls went into the closet with the Aphrodite girls, and the boys went with the Aphrodite boys.

*****************************************************************0*********************************

**All the Boys: We **_**all**_** have to get costumes!**

**All the girls: Yes! Get over It!**

**Me(Annie): It'll be over soon! The sooner I update, the sooner It'll be over, so what do we want?**

**Percy: Permission to leave**

**July: Another Caf-Pow**

**Piper: For Jason to-Never mind.**

**Annabeth and Cee: Reviews!**

**Me: Yes, Reviews Peoples!**

**I apologize for the long chapter, I didn't realize how long it was until I was almost done with the Disney songs, so I just put them all in. Here are the vids:**

**YouTube - Drew Seeley's "Her Voice" from THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**YouTube - Colors of the Wind**

**YouTube - Ashley Tisdale - Kiss The Girl [HD 720]**

**YouTube - Aladdin - Friend Like me - (English)**

**YouTube - Pete's Dragon (Candle On The Water)**

**YouTube - Hercules - I Can Go The Distance (Full in English)**

**YouTube - Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas**

**YouTube - The Lion King - Hakuna Matata (English HQ)**

**YouTube - toy story - you've got a friend in me music**

**YouTube - Peter pan Intro - The Second star to the right (English with swedish subtitles)**

**Sorry for any problems with the vids. I didn't make them!**


	5. AnnieBob Normandy to July'ssurprise

**Percy: It's Duet time.**

**Annie(Me): Yep Percabeth time! Maybe...**

**July: More Caf-Pow?**

**Annie: Here you go!**

**July: Just one more to beat my record**

**Annie: Save it for truth or dare!**

**Nico: Why?**

**Annie: The more caffeine she has the more evil she gets!**

**Everyone: Oh No!**

**Annie and July: Mwahahahahaha!**

*********************************************************************************0*********************

Aphrodite was announcing the Boy/Girl songs. "First is Annie and Bob!" Somehow they fit a whole set into the cabin, so the stage looked like it does in the video. They pretty much did the same choreography too. Annie was wearing the same out fit, accept her hair is only to her shoulders. Bob was wearing the same outfit, only the shirt was laced all the way. So they began: (**Bold** is Bob _Italics _is Annie _**Bold italics**_ is both)

"**Normandy**

**Is fine and fair,**

**So Normandy is where we'll go**

**I can show you a beach where the peach blossom blows**

**And I know how to reach, a man who knows, a man who knows**

**A cozy Inn,**

**A friendly place**

**With rows of windows facing the sea!**

**This time of year**

**The air I hear is rare and clear and warm, in Normandy!:**

**I know a meadow covered with mustard flowers,**

**Golden as the sun,**

_Where wondrous things can happen _

_When an April day is done._

**There's a moment after the sunset**

**When the sky is suddenly green**

**And the world stands hushed and waiting **

**For the first white stars to convene.**

_**When we see that em'rald sky**_

_**You'll know the reason why**_

_**There's not another place I'd rather be.**_

**Don't be afraid my darling!**

**Sigh no more for I adore you**

_I'll fly with you _

_I'll try those wings!_

**Come swift for we have things to do!**

_Is there truly a beach where the peach blossom blows?_

_Are you sure you can reach, That man who knows, that man who knows_

_That cozy Inn_

**There's Jessamine and**

_That friendly place_

**White Lilac Lace and**

_**Rows of windows facing the sea!**_

_**This time of year the air, I hear, is rare and clear**_

_And warm._

**Don't be afraid**

_It's warm_

**Heaven was made**

_**In Normandy!"**_

How they were able to do those lifts, nobody knows, but they applauded anyway.

"Next up Percabeth! I men Percy and Annabeth!" The set had magically changed to the one from the music video. They both wore the outfits Emily and Mitchell wore in the video.

**Mic Check 1,2,1,2, all right, it's workin'**

**Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all **

**time, and the names, Emily Osment, Mitchell Musso, NBC on the track, word! **

**If I were a rich man, with a million or two, **

**I'd live in a penthouse, in a room with a view, **

**And if I were handsome, well it can happen. **

**Those dreams do come true, **

_**I wouldn't have nothin',if I didn't have you. **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you. **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have, **_

**I wouldn't have nothin'. **

_For years I have envied, your grace and your charm. _

_Everyone loves you, you know. _

**Yes, I know, I know, I know. **

_But I must admit it, _

**Come on, admit it. **

_Big Guy you always come through. _

**Yes I do, I do, I do. **

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you. _

_You and me together, that's how it should always be. _

_One without the other, is gonna be nothin' to me, nothin' to me. _

**Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin', if I didn't' have you to serve. **

**Just a punky little eyeball, and a funky optic nerve. **

**Word. **

_Hey I never told you this, but, uh, sometimes I get a little blue. _

_But I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you. _

**Alright, yall'. **

**Let's dance! **

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh Oooh. **_

**I wouldn't have nothin', **

_**If I didn't have you, **_

**Wouldn't know where to go, no, no, **

_**Or know what to do. **_

_**I don't have to say it, 'cause we both know it's true. **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you. **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you. **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have, **_

_**I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you.**_

Applause. Cheering.

July jumped up and dragged Nico. "It's our turn, whether you like it or not, because I'm on a huge sugar rush. Hit it!" The set changed to a recording studio. July made them put on costumes like in the video, instead of letting the girls choose for her.

**(A/N: I didn't write this song, my friends little sis(AKA July)did!) **Nico looked confused as he stared at his lyrics.

**Don't go breaking my...Butt**

_I couldn't if I tried_

**Oh Honey if I get...fartless**

_Baby you're not that kind_

**Don't go breaking my...Butt**

_You take the poo off me_

**Oh honey when you knocked on the...porta-potty door**

_Oh I gave you my pee_

_**Oooh nobody knows it**_

**When I was down**

_I was your clown_

_**Oooh ohh Nobody knows it**_

**But right from the start**

_I gave you my fart_

_whoaa oooh_

_I gave you my fart_

**So don't go breaking my...butt**

_I won't go breaking your butt_

_**Don't go breaking my...butt**_

**Nobody told us**

_Cause nobody showed us_

**Now it's up to us babe**

_Oh I think we can make it_

**So don't misunderstand me**

**You put the light in my life**

**Oh you put the...fart to the flame**

_I've got your fart in my sites_

_**woohoo Nobody knows it**_

**But when I was down**

_I was your clown_

_**woohoo Nobody knows it**_

**Right from the start**

_I gave you my fart_

_whoaa ooh_

_I gave you my fart_

**Don't go breaking my butt**

_I won't go breaking your butt_

**Don't go breaking my butt**

**Don't go breaking my butt**

_I won't go breaking your butt_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my butt**_

**Don't go breaking my**

_Don't go breaking my butt_

**I won't go breaking your butt**

_Don't go breaking my butt_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**I won't go breaking your butt**_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my butt**_

_**Ooooooooh yeeeaaaaaah**_

Everyone was laughing so hard that they didn't notice the song ended and Percy peed his pants**(I'm so mean right)** Anyway, after five more minutes of laughing, and after Jason and Bob peed their pants, they decided to take a break, so the boys could get new pants.

***************************************************************************0***************************

**Nico: That was the most embarrassing thing I've done in my whole life!**

**Me(Annie): More embarrassing than-**

**Nico: Fine, second most embarrassing thing! How'd you find out about that other thing?**

**Me: I have my sources...**

**Jacob: Come on Nico that wasn't so bad! Who wrote it anyway? Genius!**

**July: Me, when I was on a sugar rush, at that last party...That was the most embarrassing thing I've done, yet sooooo funny!**

**Me: July, time to break your record!**

**July: You mean-**

**Me: Yes! *Hands her, her twenty-fifth caf-pow***

**July: It's a dream come true! *Starts drinking caf-pow***

**Me: Now before the others kill me, REVIEW!**


	6. Don't Stop believingDon't Break my heart

**Me(Annie): You may be wondering why I didn't put links at the bottom of the last one. Well, I just realized, They don't work! So I won't put them there from now on! Also, I know updating more than once a day is unusual here, but I'm bored so, I'm doing the rest of the karaoke! Not all in this chapter, but all today!**

**Everyone: Okay! Now hurry up and keep reading!**

**Me: I was supposed to say that...**

*****************************************************************************0*************************

"Now for Cee and Jake!" Announced Aphrodite, after everyone had recovered from the laugh fest. "Come on up!" Cee was wearing a white sundress with red flowers on it, and Jake was wearing a red tee-shirt with black pants.(**bold **is boy,_Italics _is girl, _**Bold italics**_ is both)

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**A singer in a smoky room**

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching **_

_**In the night**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere **_

_**In the night**_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice **_

_**Just one more time**_

_Some will win, _

_**some will lose**_

_**Some were born to sing the blues**_

_**Oh, the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight people**_

(Again no lights. Sorry!)

Athena was shocked by how well her kids had been sounding that night.

"Now for the last couple, Jasper! I mean, Jason and Piper!"

**Don't go breaking my heart**

_I couldn't if I tried_

**Oh honey if I get restless**

_Baby you're not that kind_

**So don't go breaking my heart**

_You take the weight off of me_

**Oh honey when you knock on my door**

_I gave you my key_

_**Woohoo**_

_**Nobody knows it**_

**When I was down**

_I was your clown_

_**Woohoo**_

_**Nobody knows it**_

**Right from the start**

_I Gave you my heart_

_Ooooh oh_

_I Gave you my heart_

**So don't go breaking my heart**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**And nobody told us**

_'Cause nobody showed us_

**And now it's up to us baby**

_I think we can make it_

**So don't misunderstand me**

_You put the light in my life_

**Oh you put the sparks to the flame**

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_**Woohoo**_

_**Nobody knows it**_

**When I was down**

_I was your clown_

Woohoo

_**Nobody knows it**_

_**Nobody knows it**_

**Right from the start**

_I gave you my heart_

_Ooooooh Oh_

_Gave you my heart_

**Don't go breaking my heart**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**Don't go breaking my**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**I won't go breaking your heart**_

Everyone laughed during the song, because they remembered July's version. Even Jason and Piper were giggling onstage. Percy, Nico, and Jake all peed their pants again, so there was another five minute break.

"Aww, it's the last boy/girl song! Wailed Aphrodite.

"Now for group songs!" Announced Zeus.

**************************************************************0**************************************Nico: I'm so glad that's over!**

**Annie(Me): Why? It was fun!**

**Nico: Maybe for you...**

**Annie: What was that?**

**Nico:...**

**Jason: Why, did Aphrodite announce us as **_**Jasper**_**?**

**Annie: That's your couples name**

**Jasper: We have a couples name?**

**Annie: Oops, you aren't supposed to know that, until, most likely, the end of the Heroes of Olympus series! Forget I said that!**

**Jasper-Jason and Piper: Fine...**

**Annie: Good, anyway, I need reviews! Bye!**


	7. HSM and Aristocats

**Annie(Me): *Sigh***

**Bob&NIco: What's wrong?**

**Annie: Oh, we have to sing **_**High School Musical**_

**Nico: What's so bad about it?**

**Annie: Oh, they just repeat the same thing over and over.**

**Bob: Oh, we'll just leave you alone then, on with the singing**

**Annie: I was supposed to say that *Slap***

**Bob: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! *Rubs cheek***

**Annie: Sorry, now keep going!**

*******************************************************************************0*********************

"Let's just do High school musical first and get it over with." Sighed Annie.

"Fine by me." Replied Nico. Everyone else just nodded.

"Okay, I'll do Gabriella," Began Annabeth. "Percy can do troy, Jason can do Ryan, Piper can do Sharpay, Everyone else can do the basketball team and Cheerleaders, Okay?"

"Okay!" They all replied. Cee, Annie, and July were dressed like wild cat cheerleaders, complete with pompom's, Nico, Bob, and Jake were dressed like wildcat basket ball players. Piper was dressed like Sharpay, Annabeth was dressed like Gabriella, Percy was like Troy, Jason was like Ryan.

[All]

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, we're there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

[Percy]

Here and now it's time for celebration

I finally figured out (yeah yeah)

That all our dreams have no limitations

That's what its all about

[Annabeth]

Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong (each other strong)

We're not the same

We're different in a good way

Together's where we belong

[All]

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, we're there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

[Jason]

We're all here

and speaking out with one voice

We're gonna rock the house (rock the house)

the party's on now everybody make some noise

come on scream and shout

[Piper]

We've arrived because we stuck together

Champions one 'n all

[All]

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go inside

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

The basket ball team started dribbling Basket balls, and The cheerleaders started a cheer.

(Cee, Annie, July, Jake, Bob, and Nico)

Wildcats sing along

Yeah, You really got it goin' on

Wildcats in the house

Everybody say it now

Wildcats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Lets get to it

Time to show the world

[All]

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go inside

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Basket ball team started dribbling again, and the Cheerleaders started another cheer.

(Cee, Annie, July, Jake, Bob, and Nico)

Wildcats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone!

The song ended and they walked of stage. When they sat down, everyone stared at Annie expectantly.

"What?"

"You're the only one who knows the parts for everybody wants to be a cat."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be Marie, Nico can be skat cat, Jake can be tom, Cee can be Duchess, Percy can be piano cat, Jason can be bass cat, Bob can be drummer cat, Piper is cello cat, and everyone else just sing when it says so and so and crew. Okay?"

"Okay!" Annie gave them all lyrics. They somehow obtained cat costumes and put them on. Cee and Annie were white cats, Jake was an orange cat, Nico was brown, Percy was black, Jason was black and white, Bob was brown and black, everyone else were just random tabby cats.

Nico:

Well, little lady, let me illusidate here

Everybody wants to be a cat

Because a cat's the only cat

Who knows were it's at

Jake:

Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat

'Cause everything else is obsolete.

Nico:

strickly high button shoes.

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born

Nico:

Everytime he plays

Jake:

But with a square in the act

You can set music back

Nico:

To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day

Jake:

I've heard some corny birds who who tried to sing

Nico:

Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing

Jason:

Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that

Jake:

When everybody wants to be a cat

Jake and Nico:

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born

Every time he plays

Jake:

Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Jake and Nico:

With a square in the act you can set music back

To the cave man days

Annie:

Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Jake:

Yes,

Annie & Jake:

Everybody wants to be a cat

Beause a cats the only cat who knows where it's at

While playin' jazz you always have a welcom mat

'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat.

Bob:

Oh boy fellas, lets rock this joint!

Piper:

Ha ha! Groovy cats!

Percy:

Shanghai, Honk Kong, Egg Foo Yong.

Fortune cookie always wrong.

That's a hot one!

(Harp begins)

Cee:

If you want to turn me on,

Play your horn don't spare the tone,

And blow a little soul into the tune.

Jake:

Lets take it to another key.

Nico:

Modulate, and wait for me.

I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon.

Jake:

The other cats will all commence

Congregating on the fence.

Underneath the alley's only light.

Cee:

Where every note is out of sight.

(Jazz music begins again)

Nico & Crew:

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Nico:

Halejuah!

Nico & Crew:

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

There was a round of applause.

"Now separate into teams and choose your team song. The girls team walked away and smiled. Everyone, except Annie, knew about Plan Annie, and this was part of it. They all said, "I won't say I'm in love, from Hercules."

"Perfect! Who's gonna be Meg?" asked Annie. They all stared at her.

"I have a feeling this involves another makeover." She groaned. The other nodded and led her to the closet. Meanwhile, the boys still had to decide a song.

********************************************************0**********************************************

**Me(Annie): You boys better hurry, we're almost done!**

**Girls (From the closet): Get back Here! We're not done yet!**

**Annie: Uuuuuuug! Fine! Review please!**


	8. I won't say I don't dance

**Me(Annie): Let's just cut right to the story Go! Now! Why are you still reading this! Scroll down! Now!**

**************************************************0****************************************************

"Get'cha head in the game!"

"I don't dance!"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

"I don't dance!"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

"I don't dance!"

"Nico! Percy! Shut Up! We will take a vote! Who want's to do I don't dance?" asked Jake. Nico, Jason, and Jake all raised their hands. "Now who wants to do get'cha head in the game?" Percy and Bob raised their hands. "Okay, It's settled. We're doing I don't dance. Now the girls are starting, come on!"

The stage had been changed to the gardens in which _I won't say I'm in love _takes place, complete with statues. The only thing different is that on any statues that were supposed to be Hercules, it was Nico's head. But you had to get close to notice. Annie came out, in a tight pink dress, just like Meg's, that showed off her slim figure. Nico and Bob were practically drooling over her. Anyway, hidden in the set were the Muses, consisting of Cee, Piper, Annabeth, July, and Drew. The only reason that they let Drew do it is because they needed an extra girl. Anyway, they started:

[Annie]

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Muses]

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Annie]

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

[Muses]

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Annie]

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

[Muses]

Shoo doop, shoo doop, shoo doop

oooh ooh oooh

[Annie]

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oooooh...

[Muses]

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[Annie]

Whoooah oooh No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

[Muses]

Give up, give in

[Piper]

Check the grin you're in love

[Annie]

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

[Muses]

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

[Annie]

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

[Muses]

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[Annie]

Ooooooooh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

[Muses]

Shoo doop shoo doop shoo doop shoo doop

Shalalalalala

Aaaaaaaah

The Olympian Judges made some notes on their clip boards while the sets were changing and the boys got on stage. Annie, pulled the other girls aside to confront them about the statues, which had gone back to normal. It looked like Jake was Ryan and Percy was Chad.

Percy and team: Hey...oh...play ball.

Jake: Ooo..ooo...ooo...

Percy and team: Hey, Hey, oh

Jake and team: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, swing.

Percy: I've got to just do my thing.

Jake and team: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing.

Jake: I'll show you that it's one and the same, baseball, dancing same game. It's easy, step up to the plate, start swingin'

Percy: I wanna play ball, not dance hall, this is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me,

Team: Hey, hey hey

Percy: Yeah.

Team: You'll never know.

Percy: Oh I know.

Team: If you never try.

Percy: There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah.

Jake: C'mon!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake and team: I know you can.

Percy: Not a chance, no.

Jake: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Percy: But I don't dance.

Jake: Hit it out of the park!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake: I say you can.

Percy: There's not a chance.

Jake and team: Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

Percy: I don't dance, no.

Jake and team: Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter, swing.

Percy: I've got to just do my thing.

Jake and team: Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Percy: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Jake: Two steppin' now you're up to bat. Bases loaded do your dance it's easy, take your best shot, just hit it!

Percy: I've got what it takes playin' my game, So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me. I'll show you how I swing!

Team: You'll never know.

Percy: Oh I know.

Team: If you never try.

Percy: There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah.

Jake: C'mon!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake and Team: I know you can.

Percy: Not a chance, no.

Jake: If I could do this well you could do that.

Percy: But I don't dance.

Jake: Hit it out of the park!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake: I say you can.

Percy: There's not a chance.

Jake and team: Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

Percy: I don't dance, no.

RAP SECTION

Jake and team: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

Percy: I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin' a triple not a curtain call.

Jake: I can prove it to you till you know it's true. 'Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

Percy: You're talkin' alot, show me what you got, Stop.

All: Swiiiing!

SWING SECTION

Team: Hey, swing it like this.

Percy: Yeah..oh..

Jake: Swing..

Percy: Oooh...

Jake: Jitterbug.

Team: Just like that, oh.

Jake: That's what I mean, that's how you swing.

Percy: You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

Jake: I say you can.

Percy: I know I can't! I don't

Both: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaance!

[Percy Stomp Section]

Jake: team: You can do it.

Percy: I don't dance, no.

Jake, team: Nothin' to it. Atta boy, atta boy, yeah.

Percy and team: Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter what.

Jake: 1, 2, 3, 4, everybody swing. C'mon!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake and team: I know you can.

Percy: Not a chance, no.

Jake: If I could do this well you could do that.

Percy: But I don't dance.

Jake: Hit it out of the park!

Percy: I don't dance.

Jake: I say you can.

Percy: There's not a chance.

Jake and Team: Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

Percy: I don't dance, no.

Applause.

"Now give us a few minutes to consider." Commanded Zeus, then the Olympians formed a circle and started whispering.

**Everyone: Who wins?**

**Annie (Me): IDK, It's up to the Olympians. Ask me again and I'll make it a tie!**

**Everyone:...**

**Annie: Good. You know the drill. Send in votes on who you want to win, The Girls, or the Boys. Votes end 3/20/11 (March 20, 2011). Also, what else should they play, besides Truth or Dare (That doesn't mean they won't do it, it just means don't request it. Be creative!)? Bye! **


	9. Winners and Portals

"Well, due to problems with the judging, no specific team won-" started Zeus. Then everyone else started interrupting with comments, and no one could hear anything. Cee and Annabeth slipped up to Zeus' side and whispered something in his ear. "That could work...yes, it could..." Muttered Zeus. He called a huddle with the other gods and whispered his plan. Murmurs of agreement were heard. "We have come up with a new idea. Each team will be rewarded points throughout the night. Whichever team has the most at the end of the night wins, Drumroll please...An all expense paid trip to Hawaii!" There were excited cheers when Zeus finished this. **(Now, Due to the way I worded my request for votes, I only received one vote for someone to win first, second, and third, so I'm using that. Note this is my fault, not yours. I will take your votes into who wins at the end of the pary though.) **"In first place, we have...Annie!" Annie ran onstage. "In second...Annabeth!" Annabeth ran onstage. "In third...Percy!" Percy ran onstage. "Now, the girls win two poimts for their team, and boys win one. So right now...the girls are winning." Grumbled Zeus.

"Bye kids!" Giggled Aphrodite as she poofed away, along with the other Olympians.

"So, now what?" Asked Percy.

"Hmmm..." Everyone started thinking. Suddenly, a portal opened a transported them to a mystery location.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of Karaoke. *Sniff* Well, to find out where the mystery location is, stay tuned. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update, so, review! Also, vote on what other games they should play! TTFN!**


	10. Game number 2!

**Me(Annie): No more Karaoke! *Sob***

**Percy: Now what are we doing?**

**July: You'll see...*Evil Smile***

**Everyone: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**July and Me: You should! Thanks to CearaRoxYourSox (Formerly known as The-Only-Real-Annabeth-Chase) for this game! Oh, and, AlexandriaJackson, I like your Idea, I might use it later, but not right now! But for now, keep reading...**

****************************************************************************************************0**

"Where the Hades are we?" Asked Percy, as he sat up rubbing his head.

"It seems we're in an...auditorium." Replied Annabeth.

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask Annie!" suggested Cee.

"Okay, where is she?"

"I'm right here!" Exclaimed Annie, walking in with July who, unfortunately for us, was drinking _another _caf-pow. "For your information, we're in the auditorium of Deerwood elementary school!" Silence. "Kingwood, Texas." Still nothing. "My old elementary school!"

"You know this, how?"

"July and I went exploring while ya'll were knocked out

"Why are we here?" Asked Percy

"I don't know. Maybe the Olympians thought there isn't enough room in the Zeus cabin for all of us. At least, not comfortably. But, because we're here, we have a whole school to explore! Let's go! Meet back here in ten minutes. Diez Minutos, dix minutes, tien minuten, zehn-"

"We get it!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay. Geez, you don't have to be so harsh!" They all strolled away.

_15 minutes later..._

Annie and July were walking along the darkest, creepiest hallway they could find. So it figures that hallway was the one with the trouble down it. After walking down it for about five minutes, a Minotaur and Cyclopes walked by. Luckily, the two girls were in the shadows, so the monsters just walked past them. When the monsters were gone, Annie and July ran towards the auditorium. They arrived with everyone else.

"There's monsters in the school!" Blurted Annie and July.

"What?" yelled, well, everyone else.

"Yeah, July and I saw the Minotaur and a Cyclopes!"

"We should split up! Everyone get into pairs and hide! Quickly!" Yelled Annabeth. Heres how the final pairings worked out:

Annie/Nico

Percabeth

Jasper

Bob/July

Cee/Jake

Then a whole army of monsters crashed into the room.

"Run?" Asked Annie

"That might be a good idea..." Replied Nico.

Everyone ran. The game had begun.

**Me(Annie)So...Do you like? Well, I hope a lot of people do because I have a question, and I want a significant amount of answers. Here it is. **

**July: Should I drink more caf-pow?**

**Me(Annie): That's not the question. But yes, yes you should.**

**July: Sweetness *Grabs 100 caf-pow***

**Me(Annie): Anyway, the question is-**

**Percy: Why'd you let her have more caffeine?**

**Me(Annie): Because she's my friend! Now quit intturupting, kelphead, or I'll send you back to the Roman Camp!**

**Percy: Yes ma'am.**

**Me(Annie): Now the question is-**

**Annabeth: To be or not to be?**

**Me(Annie): No! That question makes no sense in this situation! **

**Cee: What situation?**

**Me(Annie): Agh! Why are you all even in here?**

**Jake: I don't know, we got bored.**

**Me(Annie): Now the question is-**

**Piper: Annie, Drew wants to know when you're coming back to the Aphrodite cabin!**

**Me(Annie): Most likely Never! Now the question is-**

**Jason: Why'd the monsters show up?**

**Me(Annie): SHUT UP! **

**Bob: Why?**

**Me(Annie): Just. Shut. Up. No more interruptions, do you understand? Actually, that's everyone so their can't be anymore! Yes! Now the question is-**

**Ron from the Potter Puppet Pals: I found the source of the mysterious ticking noise! It's a pipe bomb!**

**Me(Annie): I give up! *stalks away growling***

**Annabeth: As our authoress, friend, person is too grumpy to ask the question-**

**Me(Annie): I heard that!**

**Annabeth: I will ask it. The question is *Pulls out a scroll and reads off of it* Should we play truth or dare?**

**July: Yes!**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**Larry the Cucumber: *Singing* I need to go to the Bathroom!**

**Me(Annie): *Walking back over here* What are you doing here Larry?**

**Larry the Cucumber: I don't know.**

**Me(Annie): Okay, I have another question: What movie is Larry singing "I need to go to the Bathroom" from? I want to know how many Veggietales fans are out there! Here's the first question again: *Pulls out a scroll and reads off of it* Should we play truth or dare?**

**July: YES!**

**Everyone else: No!**

**Me(Annie): Leave answers in reviews! TTFN! Wow, this was really long...**


	11. Just like old times, eh?

**Annie: Could it be? Another update in a week? First, thanks to** **Overactiveimagination94 for answering my veggie tales question! I was very disappointed that she was the only one...**

**Nico: Why monsters? Why did we get transported to your old school? Why-**

**Annie: You should've asked these in the last A/N!**

**Nico: You were grumpy...**

**Annie: That didn't stop anyone else! Anyhoo-**

**Everyone besides Annie: On with the Story!**

**Annie: I give up...**

* * *

_Following Jake and Cee..._

Jake and Cee leapt down a hallway, being chased by a Hellhound. All of a sudden, Jake's normally smiling face started frowning.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Asked Cee

"Nothing " Muttered Jake. Uh-Oh. Jake had gone into on of his moods. They hit a dead end. He punched Cee in the arm.

"What was that for!"

"You short-sheeted me."

"We were seven!"

"So?"

"Whatever, can we solve this later-"

"No! I want so solve this now!" The Hellhound started growling and crept closer.

"Whoa! Back off Mr. Hellhound! We are in a heated argument right now in case you didn't notice!" Jake screamed at it. Taken aback, the Hellhound took a step back.

"Now where were we-" started Jake.

"Jake, I don't want to discuss this now. Why are you so angry!"

"I told you! You short-sheeted me, you stole my CD's, you couldn't take that joke I made-"

"It _was_ funny! I was just in the infirmary with stitches in my side! Sorry I didn't laugh!" Then they both started bickering. The Hellhound, out of it's shock, grabbed Cee and started carrying her off.

"Good-bye!" Yelled Jake, not noticing the Hellhound.

"Uh, Jake a little help please?"

"No." He walked around the hellhound and kept walking. The hellhound bounded away. Suddenly, Jake came out of his mood, realized what happened, and ran after the hellhound.

* * *

_Following July and Bob_

July and Bob weren't actually chased until five minutes later. Anyway, July and Bob were walking down a hallway, having a conversation that wen't something like this:

"Guess where my pants were made?" asked Bob

"Um, China?"

"No."

"Taiwan?"

"No."

"Japan? Indonesia? New Guinea? America?"

"No. No. No and no." Bob replied with a smug look.

"Where were they made then?"

"Hong-Kong."

"But I guessed that!"

"No, you guessed China."

"But Hong-Kong is in China!" Screamed a very irritated July.

"Is not." Retorted Bob.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

"IS!"

'"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!" Unfortunately, their screams attracted the attention of a Hydra. The many headed monster crept into the hallway, it's feet thumping on the linoleum floors. July turned slowly around.

"AAAAAAH!" She shrieked, then ran into a corner, curled up in a ball, and rocked back and forth, sucking her thumb.

"July, what is it?"

"H-H-H-HYDRA!" She screamed, then resumed her position.

"What's so bad about a Hydra?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise."

"Pinkie promise swear on the River Styx?"

"Fine I solemnly Pinkie Promise Swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone what July is about to tell me. Now what is it?" Bob asked, exasperated.

"I'm deathly afraid of Hydras." Whispered July, white as a sheet.

"So you have...Hydraphobia?"

"Yup." Then the Hydra knocked Bob out of the way and grabbed July, who squished her eyes shut and was still sucking her thumb.

_Following Percy and Annabeth..._

"Just like old times, huh wise girl?" asked Percy as him and Annabeth sprinted away from some Lagystronian **(Did I spell that right)** Giants.

"I'll say, seaweed brain," smirked Annabeth. Then she slipped on a banana peel, flew up in the sky, landed on a (Stuffed) kangaroo who poked her in the eye. And broke her leg.

"Annabeth!" Yelled Percy as the Giants crept closer.

"Percy, go on without me!"

"I won't leave you Annabeth!"

"Percy go!" Then a giant grabbed Annabeth and walked away.

"Annabeth!" Screamed Percy.

* * *

_Following Nico and Annie_

For a couple minutes, Nico and Annie weren't being chased by monsters either. But Annie just had to start singing. Or was it cawing? I don't know! Maybe-

**Annie: Bob, the story!**

Right, Annie started caw/singing.

"Caw caw caw, caw caw. Caw caw caw, caw caw. Caw caw caw, caw caw. Caw caw caw, caw caw. Caw caw caw, caw, caw, caw, caaaaaaaaaaw!" Then she started laughing. Really hard. For, like, five minutes.

"Annie?" Asked Nico.

"Si?" gasped Annie, still giggling.

"What's so funny? And why were you caw cawing?"

"Okay have you seen the 2005 Once Upon a Mattress movie? Probably not. Well, they're trying to put Winifred to sleep, and they make the wizard dress up as The Nightingale of Samarkand, and he starts 'Singing' by going Caw caw caw, caw caw...I started laughing because Once I was in Once Upon a Mattress, as a Lady in waiting, and me and two other girls were talking, and I randomly started going 'Caw caw caw, caw caw. Then they started doing it, and one of them was like, 'That's so my part! Just sitting there, going Caw caw caw!' Then we started laughing our heads off and Cawing again. It's funnier if you were there."

"Okay..."

"Caw caw caw, caw caaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Annie as she turned around.

"What is it now?"

"H-H-H-HYDRA! Hi July!" For indeed, it was the same Hydra who had grabbed July.

"Hi Annie!" Replied July. Then she resumed sucking her thumb. Then the Hydra reached out and grabbed Annie. Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! And mend your wicked ways!" Shrieked Annie. Wow, I use shriek a lot. Maybe I should find other words...

**Annie: Bob!**

Right.

"Seriously Annie?" Questioned July.

"Seriously July." Responded Annie. It was quiet for about thirty-seconds. Then the girls started screaming, as the Hydra began running.

"Nico! Help!" Screamed Annie.

"Or anyone else in the vicinity!" Added July. Nico charged the monster, but it was to late. They were gone.

* * *

**Girls besides Annie: Why'd we get captured?**

**Annie(Me): Because I had a really funny Idea that involves us getting captured! Sorry I didn't do a Jason/Piper section, I couldn't come up with anything for them!**

**Girls: Why?**

**Annie(Me): No spoilers!**

**Boys: Yes! No girls!**

**Girls: *Glare at guys as they pull out weapons***

**Boys: I mean, awww the girls are gone!**

**Girls: Much better. *Put weapons away***

**Annie(Me): Hey, if anyone can spot atleast two song lyrics in this chapter, you might get a Roman demigod! Why? I might tell you later!**

**Everyone: Awwww!**

**Annie: SHUT! UP! send questions through review and I'll answer them...eventually...JK, I'll answer them next chapter! Bye ya'll!**


	12. How to annoy people when you're captured

**Me(Annie): I'm back!**

**Everyone: We know!**

**Me: You did, but the readers who only follow this story don't!**

**Everyone: Oh.**

**Me: Now, unfortunately, no one found the song lyrics in the last chapter...So the contest is still on! **

**Annabeth: Remind us: why were all the girls were captured?**

**Me: Okay, it's because-Heeey, I'm not spoiling it for the readers! Nice try though.**

**Duck: Hey...Got any grapes?**

**Me: OH MY GOSH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Duck: You mean this isn't a lemonade stand? Oh. Sorry. *Poofs out***

**Me: AND STAY OUT! Now that that's over-**

**Everyone: Read on!**

**Me: :(**

* * *

When they got back to the auditorium, everyone started talking at once.

"There was a hydra and-"

"Then a hellhound came-"

"It was a lagystronian giant-"

"GUYS! SHUT THE HADES UP! Sorry dad." Screamed Nico. "What do we know?"

"There are monsters in the school." Said Percy.

"They captured the girls." Said Jason.

"They're working for someone." Added Bob.

"How do we know that?" Asked Nico.

"Well, look at the facts! Most monsters just come and kill us, right? These ones were different! They only came to capture! So, they're obviously working for someone!" Explained Bob like it was obvious. Which it kinda was.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, the most important thing is that we figure out where they took Annie-I mean the girl and get them back, correct?"

"What's going on with that projector? Wait, how long has a projector been here?" Asked Percy. Because while Nico was talking, a projector had come to life and began live message.

The screen started black then went into a picture of an...guess where...Kindergarten classroom! Annie, July, Cee, Piper, and Annabeth were tied to tiny kindergarten chairs. Their hands, and feet were tied, but they weren't gagged. Then a human stepped onto the screen.

"Hello." He started. "My name is Alvin-"

"And the chipmunks!" Giggled Annie and July.

"I said stop doing that! As I was saying, my name is Alvin-"

"Awful Alvin?" Asked Annie.

"Well, I am awful-Wait, I'm not a giant talking onion who dances with a lamp!"

"Do not. Insult. Lampy!" Screamed Annie, now scowling.

"Wait, you're a larryboy fan?"

"Oh yeah! Foster mom number...5 made me watch them all the time!"

"Really? Have you seen the one where-Wait, why am I talking to you? Your supposed to be my prisoner! Now, as I was saying I am Alvin Barracaopolis, son of Nemisis."

"Hey isn't he that camper that went over to the Titan's side last year?" whispered Percy to Nico.

"I think so...Now shut up!" He hissed back.

"As you can see, we have kidnapped five of your team members. Since you don't know where they are, you have no choice but to agree to our demands-"

"'They' are in room 104 down the kindergarten hall!" Revealed Annie.

"Shut them up!" Alvin screamed. There was some commotion in the background, and a black divider wen between the girls and the screen. "That's better. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who are you, exactly?" Asked Cee.

"Oh, just some old members of the Titans team." Replied Alvin.

"Okay, what are your demands?" Asked Annabeth.

"Hand over Perseus Jackson." Everything froze. Well, almost everything Since the girls couldn't hear through the divider, they had no idea what was going on. So when they somehow made the divider fall over, they were confused.

"What'd we miss?" Asked Annabeth.

"You missed the fact that they want us to give them Percy to save you guys!"

"WHAT?" Shrieked Annabeth.

"They want to trade Percy for us. Which won't happen." Explained Annie. "Percy is much more important than us."

"Shut up. Now, you have half an Hour. Good bye." Alvin pressed a button and the projector turned off. He walked away.

"Okay I have a plan, but we need a banana, a sonic screwdriver, fish custard, and a fez."

"Why do we need that?" Asked Annabeth, who, for once, was clueless.

"Because, if we have those the Doctor will come, and he'd free us all!"

"Who's the Doctor?"

"Only the most kick-butt awesome alien ever!"

"Alien?" Asked Piper.

"Oh forget it. Why can't I be British?" Screamed Annie.

"Well, since Annie's 'plan' has failed, what do we do?" Asked Cee.

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around," Started July.

"98 bottles of pop on the wall!" Chorused the others, joining in the song.

* * *

**Annie(me): I know this actual chapter was short, only 643 words, but I needed to get something up, considering I haven't updated in ages...**

**Bob: Who's The Doctor?**

**July: NOOOO! **

**Annie(Me): The Doctor is the main character of the most awesome TV show in all universes, Doctor Who. The Doctor is a timelord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. He's 909 years old, and mphmhpmhpmh *July clamped hand over my mouth***

**July: You had to ask? She's totally obsessed with Doctor Who right now!**

**Bob: How was I supposed to know?**

**July: *Facepalms, accidentally taking her hand off of my mouth* Oops.**

**Annie(me): My favorite episode from season 6 is A Good Man Goes To War! Seriously, I was biting my pillow out of nervousness! It was-*July covers my mouth again***

**Annabeth: While they work out Annie's Doctor Who issues, please review! **

**Annie(me): It could just be ranting about how my writing sucks, or how bad your weeks been (bet you can't top my bad week), or your favorite TV show, anything! Please! Plus, I update faster with reviews... :) OH! It's time to watch Doctor Who! *Runs off***

**Piper: What she said. Minus watching The Doctor Who part. Oh, just review!**


	13. Authors Note Please read!

**Wolfy: I come bearing news from, well, me, the authoress!**

**Everyone else: Good or bad?**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately, bad.**

**Everyone else: Aww. What is it?**

**Wolfy: Updates are probably gonna get very slow, because school started for me, and I'm in mostly honors classes, and on top of homework I'm doing this One Year Adventure novel thingy my mom found. (It's a lot harder than you'd think, but pretty fun!) I also have dance class and my Theater Group (We're taking one of last years shows Downtown in January :D)! And one week in Nov. and April I will not update at all, because I have to go straight from school to rehearsal, and rehearsal lasts until at least 10:00 pm. And I'm not sure about Jan. so I may or may not update then. I'm not saying I've been updating a lot, because I haven't, I'm just giving ya'll a heads up.**

**Random Reader: You actually have life?**

**Wolfy: Yes, I do? Now who let him in here? **

**Random Reader: I let myself in! Someone said there was cake!**

**Wolfy: Not for you! *Claps and muscular security guard dressed in what looks like camp armor drag Random Reader out* As I was saying, until I get back into the groove of things, work out my schedule, updates will be slow, and come to a stop in Jan. one week in Nov. and one week in April. Anybody want to say something?**

**Alex: I LOVE TRAIN BOMB SURVIVALS! WOO-HOO!**

**Wolfy: How did you get here? Go back to Little Big Planet 2!**

**Alex: Fine. *Walks away***

**Wolfy: Also, the only reason I can update now is because it's early release all this week. Then it switches to a normal schedule. :(**

**Percy: At least you don't have ADHD or Dyslexia.**

**Wolfy: I don't, but my older sister's friend has Dyslexia!**

**Shulie: Can you just get back to practicing now? Auditions aren't that far away**

**Wolfy: Why? So I can be you in School House Rock? Wait, how're you even here? You're not real!**

**Shulie: Oh. *Vanishes into smoke***

**Wolfy: Before we get invaded by singing cats who need me to practice, I'm gonna end this. Adios for now!**

**~Wolfy**

**P.S. Please don't report me for doing a chapter that's just an Authors Note. Lot's of people do this, I'm not the first.**


End file.
